Change the World
by Meli
Summary: Eerr... ^^;; my first fic... A song fic ... About ... Inuyasha ... Kinda sad ... >_


Disclaimer: I … OWN INUYASHA!!!!!! **huggles inuyasha doll** acually, I don't … **begins to cry** I think Rumiko Takahashi and Viz and some other peeps own them, **snif** maybe I kin buy him off them … *rumages in pocket for a dime*
    
    Change the World
    
    (_italics_ indicate thoughts)
    
    I want to change the world
    
    Kaze wo kakeru kete, nanimo osorezuni
    
    Ima yuuki to, egao wo kakenadaite
    
    Change my mind
    
    Jougatsu tayasazu ni, takanau mirai e
    
    Te wo nobase ba, kagayakeru hazu sa
    
    It's wonderland
    
    ~
    
                   Inuyasha strode confidently between the trees of the forest, as fast as he could without running, towards the enchanted well.  It had been two and a half days since Kagome had returned to the future, and, having needed food, abandoned his Virgil at the well.  He did not want to waste any time.  Shippou ran after him, trying his best to catch up. The dog demon looked over his shoulder.
    
                   "Feh.  You are too slow kitsumi, run raster, we must not be late."
    
                   "Wait! I can't run that fast! SLOW DOWN!"
    
                   Inuyasha whacked him across the head.  "Quiet! I hear something!"  He ran forward, dashing through the woods, Shippou trailing after him. He had a sinking feeling it wasn't the future girl.
    
    ~
    
    Hai iro no sora no karatta, nanika, oitekita
    
    Kimi wa mayoi nagara, sagashi tsutzukeru
    
    Kimi no kokoro furueteta, asu wo mienai yo
    
    Nanimo shinjirarezu, mimi wo fusagu
    
    Kimi ni deaeta toki, honto no ibasho mitsuketa
    
    Naniga nai yasashisa ga, koko ni atte
    
    Bokura mezameru
    
    ~
    
                   Kagome stared out the window of the math classroom, bored, but doing her best to pay attention to the lesson.  _He'll be waiting for me, whether I go now or later, he will always be there, waiting. _ 
    
                   "… Kagome … KAGOME!"
    
                   Kagome snapped out of her daydream. "Yes Mister Yamada?"
    
                   "Would you show us how to answer question 13 c for us?"
    
                   She sighed.  _Shoulda been paying attention_.  _I dun get this question at all! _She rose from her sat and walked slowly to the chalkboard at the front, fumbling to answer the question.  
    
    ~
    
    I want to change the world
    
    Niota monomania, Kimi to iro moray
    
    Katachi moeba, dokomademo toberu sa
    
    Change my mind
    
    Jougatsu tayasazu ni, shiranai ashita e
    
    Tsubasa hiroge, habatakeru hazu sa
    
    It's wonderland
    
    ~
    
                   There was no one at the well.  Inuyasha stood beside it, ears twitching, straining to hear the noise witch had brought him so speedily.  He heard nothing.  Sighing, he settled down in a tree to wait. Shippou looked up from the base.
    
                   "We only need like three more shards right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grinned in spite of his bad humor.
    
                   "Yes Shippou, we only need three more."
    
                   "D'you know where they are?" The grin faded.
    
                   "No Shippou, I don't know where they are." The Kitsume was silent … for a few seconds.
    
                   "Inuyasha?" 
    
                   "WHAT?!?" He had become tired of Shippou's questions.
    
                   "Do like Kagome?" He sat up straight. _What kind of stupid question is that … I can't stand the woman, I hate her!  If I could, would damn her to the bottom-most pits of hell!_
    
    "No." He settled back against the trunk of the tree, only to sit up again in alarm.  "What the hell was that???" He sprang down from his perch, landed lightly on the ground, and tore of as fast as he could toward the noise.
    
    ~
    
    Bokura wa onaji sekai wo, oyobi tsutzuketeru
    
    Tagai no negai e, todoku hima de
    
    Minna onaji fuan kataete, sasaiaeru yo
    
    Tachidomaru jikan ni, mitsubete iru
    
    Kono bashou ni iru
    
    ~
    
                   Kagome rushed from the class, dashed through her house and screeched to a stop in front of the well, remembering the time long ago when the centipede woman had pulled her down, and she had met Inuyasha, whom now, she realized with a start, she was in love with.  She clambered haphazardly into the well, and was almost instantly, in feudal Japan.  She looked about, preparing to be reprimanded by the man/demon she cared for, but he wasn't there.  She found herself extremely disappointed.  "Inuyasha!" She called.  There was no answer.  _Well, I suppose he will be at Kaede's house…_ 
    
    ~
    
    I want to change the world
    
    Kono te hanasazu ni, mimamaru hito ni wo
    
    Uketometa ra, nandatte dekiru hazu
    
    Change my mind
    
    Hito ni sasenai, minna koko ni iru
    
    Donna koto mo, tsuginukete iko
    
    It's wonderland
    
    ~
    
                   Inuyasha saw the makers of noise.  It was a group of demons, one of them larger aparently their leader. He thought he say the glint of precious stone on his bare chest. His breath caught.  This demon held the last three shards of the shikron no tama!
    
                   "Shippou, Shippou he has the last three!" Shippou nodded. Inuyasha straighteded from his crouched position, and walked fearlessly into their midst, Shippou followed.
    
                   "Its them!" cried one.  They all charged at the pair.  Inuyasha pulled forth the tetsuga.
    
                   "STEEL CLEAVING FANG!" He shouted, killing one instantly.  Shippou made himself look like Inuyasha, mirroring his movements, causing great confusion.  More demons burst from the woods behind them.
    
                   Inuyasha saw his small companion go down under the wave of oni.  He saw their leader coming towards him.  He felt the trident of an unkown demon ripping the flesh from his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and ran at the leader.
    
    ~
    
    I want to change the world
    
    Kaze wo kakerukete, nanimo osorezuni
    
    Ima yuuki to, egao wo kakenadaite
    
    Change my mind
    
    Jougatsu tayasazu ni, takanawu mirai e
    
    Te wo nobase ba, kagayakeru hazu sa
    
    It's wonderland

~

            Kagome heard the shout of her beloved.  Folowing the shound of steel upon steel, she made her was quickly through the forest.  The battle had already ended when she arrived.  Demonic bodies where strewn across the blood soaked grove.  Nothing moved, and all was now silent, her breathing seemed so very loud.

            Then she heard a sound, a sound at whitch her heart leapt.  She ran for it, and saw he love propped agaist a tree.  He was covered with blood to the point she almost didn't recognize him. She nelt beside him.  "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

            His breathing was haggard, he was barely alive, in his forehead she saw three shikron shards.  "Ka … Kagome," he croacked. "I … I have gotten the … last ones…" he tried to stand, but she stayed his movement. "…Shi … Shippou and I … came across … these fellahs … here … their leader … he … he had these shards."

            Tears streamed down Kagome's face.  _He and Shippou … against over twenty full demons? _"Brave fool," she murmured.

            "I … I killed the leader with them … and … and used them myself, otherwise I … I would already be … dead," he winced, the pain he experienced was agonizing. "I'll … die Kagome … take he shards then."

            "NO!" She screamed, "No you cannot die Inuyasha! I love you!"

            "I … love … you … too." His eyes glazed, and he shut them, and took one last, painfull, shuddering, breath.

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" She screamed, holding his corpse to her and sobbing into is hair.


End file.
